


Please Don't Leave

by jemtessa



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Death, Deathfic, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Jem Carstairs has lived a full and happy life as a human, after his ordeal with Yin Fen and being a Silent Brother. Sadly his life is coming slowly to it's end. Tessa and their two children Charlotte and Will all stay by his side for what could be his last day.





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that I wrote in response to a prompt that was sent to me.

Tessa knew. Tessa knew Jem’s days were slowly coming to an end. She had know the minute that he came back to her that this day would come. Each day lately reminded Tessa of the days Jem struggled back in the 1800s, each day assuming would be his last.   
Jem laid bedridden, his old age had returned his hair back to the glistening white it once was when the Yin Fen had infected his body. But one thing had never changed, not even as he lay dying once again. And that was his love for Tessa. And his love for their children. Tessa, William, and Charlotte sat beside Jem’s bed holding back every tear they had wanting to spend the last few days with Jem happy and smiling.  
“Dad,” Will whispered, “I, _we,_ wrote something for you,”  
Will reached for Jem’s old violin and started playing a song of love and loss. Written by Will, Charlotte, and Tessa together. A song that shared their love, their heartache, their story. All for the person most important in their lives.  
“It’s beautiful,” Jem choked. Tessa rushed to his side, giving him a cup of water to clear his throat.   
“Jem, please, don’t speak,” she whispered, softly into his ear as she slowly sat beside him taking him into her arms.   
Tessa took her handkerchief from her bedside table, one she kept handy. And started to wipe the sweat from Jem’s burning hot forehead.  
In Tessa’s arms Jem’s breathing became hoarse, as if he was clutching for air. His lungs closing in on him.  
“Will, Charlotte, please go get me some water,” she pleaded. She didn’t want her children here for what would happen next. Tessa had been around enough death, especially the death of her soulmates to know when the time was coming to say goodbye.   
“I love you, Tessa,” Jem croaked, building up all of his strength that he possibly had left within his tiny, skinny body. “In all the world, you are what I love the most,” he breathed one last time, his body becoming limp and lifeless. Tessa quickly shuffled her body out from underneath his, bending over the top of him and trying to keep Jem alive, just five more minutes that’s all she wanted.  
 _I never got to tell him I loved him in his last moments,_  
But she had no such luck.  
Jem was dead.   
 **“Please, don’t leave,”**  Tessa bawled, clutching his body to her chest before slowly letting go for what would be the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://jamescarstairs.tumblr.com/post/160386289714/drabble-3-for-jessa-and-also-because-you-are)


End file.
